


If the Avengers Helped the Agents

by Sockerz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain Hacker, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hang in there cause we will get there eventually, Skye and her powers, Slow Burn, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockerz/pseuds/Sockerz
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the Avengers helped the Agents of Shield gang? Set in season 2 of Agents of Shield because it was such a simpler time then.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I had posted this work on a different site a long time ago. I recently rediscovered it and plan on sharing it with everyone on this site. I hope you all like it!!**_  
  
It started out as any normal day would for Steve. Wake up at the crack of dawn, go for a 10-mile run, go to the gym in the tower and punch a bag till it breaks, and finally join the rest of the Avengers for breakfast. This was his routine ever since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. 6 months ago and he was growing restless. He was itching for a sign of Bucky or even a lead but nothing, jack squat and it was pissing him off, along with Natasha’s constant attempts to set him up on a date. So when a JARVIS announced that someone was hacking into the tower Steve jumped to find out where the person was so he could get some action. However, before the AI could answer one of Starks projector screens came to life and projected probably the most beautiful girl Steve had ever seen. Long brunette hair with bangs, tan-ish skin, big brown doe eyes, and full pink lips that were just begging him to kiss her. She smiled and turned to someone off-screen saying “too easy!”  
  
“What do you mean too easy! I just upgraded JARVIS’s firewall this morning!” a fuming Stark said while typing away on his computer to try and trace the call.  
“Yea well it still sucks,” the girl said and then proceeded to stick her tongue out. Which then turned into the girl and Stark arguing like little children till someone off screen spoke up.  
  
“That’s enough Skye” a familiar voice that made Natasha and Clint’s eyes widen.  
  
Skye looked away from the screen and moved out of the way and a second later a man all too familiar to the Avengers moved into the camera’s view which made them all gasp in shock.  
  
“Hi guys,” said the not dead Phil Coulson, “you miss me?”  
  
_***An hour of explanation later***_  
  
So after much explaining that it was, in fact, the real Coulson and not an evil copy or a mutant (lets says that the Avengers know about the X-Men), they all rejoiced about the fact the Coulson didn’t die which then Coulson corrected.  
  
“I did die, for a couple of days in fact”  
  
That is when Bruce decided to speak up, “I’m sorry Coulson, but that’s impossible the brain...”  
  
“I know it’s impossible Bruce, but it is possible if you know the right people and have the right formula”  
  
All of the Avengers stared back at Coulson confused. “I explain when I get there, which would be in about 15 minutes. Coulson out.”  
  
The screen went black and disappeared from view and the Avengers were left staring at the wall.  
  
**Thank you for reading the first chapter! The next one will be up real soon! <3**


	2. Introductions and Explanations

  


About 15 minutes later the sound of the elevator door opening caused the Avengers to simultaneously whip their heads toward the elevator. Walking out of the elevator came Coulson, an Chinese woman, two African American men, one tall and buff looking one and one shorter and slimmer, a younger looking couple that we're talking about some experiment, the girl with an English accent and the boy with a Scottish accent, two other people who looked like a couple with how close they were standing to each other, the brunette man, slightly shorter than the tall blonde.

Then finally she came walking into the room. Steve couldn’t take her eyes off of her, she was stunning even in casual clothing. She looked around the room and then finally at him where they just gazed at each other for a minute before loud and congratulatory remarks were pronounced to Coulson for staying tough and alive, she looked away blushing. Only then did Steve go over to Coulson to start a conversation with his biggest fan.

“So you have to tell us what happened and why you didn’t reach out to us,” Stark said while breaking out the liquor.

“Well first I believe that proper introductions are needed so you get to know my team, Coulson stated while turning down the drink Stark was trying to push into his hand.

Coulson pointed over to the Chinese woman, “That is Agent May our pilot for the bus.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “You got the Cal-“

“Don’t call me that!” said May as she glared daggers at Clint who then proceeded to hide behind Natasha.

“Hello May,” Natasha said smiling to May who smiled back and then proceeded to go back to glaring at Clint.

Coulson went down the line introducing his team, Mack, Trip, FitzSimmons, Bobbi, Hunter, and finally the one Steve could not stop staring at, Skye. However, Stark then proceeded to ruin the moment by going up to her and arguing over hacking and his servers being the best ever.

“Obviously not if I could hack into them from my cheap laptop,” Skye said to Tony that looked at her in shock.

“You hacked the system I built from a cheap laptop!?!?”

“Yup and it only took about 5 minutes.”

Before the argument escalated further, the boy Fitz and the girl Simmons also commonly known as FitzSimmons as Steve was told, decided to bust into the conversation and convince Tony to show him his new toys. In which case Tony agreed very excitedly after exchanging sentences with words Steve did not understand because no one in the tower really ever appreciated his work, not even Bruce. Bruce had dismissed himself a little earlier during the argument between Tony and Skye because he felt the big guy coming on with the tension between the two. Conversations started to arise between the Avengers and agents, however, Skye was effectively dodging Steve and he didn’t know why.

His thoughts didn’t last long when Coulson came in the middle of the group and told the agents to go get their bags from the bus and then sat down when they boarded the elevator and JARVIS relayed the order down to where Tony was showing FitzSimmons his inventions. A couple minutes later Coulson found himself under the watchful eye of the Avengers (minus Thor cause I am leaving him on Asgard for right now and Bruce who went to his room) waiting for an explanation.

“So like I said before I did die for a couple of days.” Coulson started before being interrupted by the multiple voices asking questions.

“Please let me just say what I want to say and then you can ask questions,” Coulson said to the Avengers before preceding to tell them everything except for the side effects of the alien substance. To say that the Avengers were stunned was an understatement, even Natasha and Clint were stunned to learn about the facility and the other people who were injected and treated with the substance. However, at the end of the story, Coulson said something that made Steve’s head fly up.

“The girl Skye, she was also injected,” Coulson said while looking down.

Steve had a mix of emotions flooding through him since he was told that it was really only used on people who were dying. “What happened to her?” Steve asked with shock, anger, and sadness in his voice which Natasha picked up on, along with the stares that were shared before.

“That is for her to explain not me. But it was pretty traumatizing for her, and I don’t think she will ever talk about it to anyone.” Coulson said with a sad look in his eyes.

Just then the elevator door dinged and opened to reveal said girl and gang. “Hey DC where are we bunking?”

Tony spoke before Coulson could “I reserved you each your half floor since the tower is so large I split each floor into two living areas.

“Hey Capsicle, Widow, mind showing the team to their rooms?”

Steve looked up at Skye and said “It would be my pleasure.”


	3. Finding Space

***Natasha POV***

            As we went to each floor showing Coulson’s team their rooms, I took a good look at the girls to see if any of them would be good for Steve. I had already left May out because well…..she might already have a thing for someone else. I would have went for the tall blonde because she would sorta match Steve but with the way her and the shorter brunette guy were sneaking glances at each other I concluded that they were a “thing” which was only reinforced when they both got out on the same floor. Then I looked over to the biochemist Jemma. She looked sweet and in need of some man in her life but I got the vibe that her and that other scientist had a connection between them and I don’t want to interfere with soulmate stuff. Bad mojo. Finally I turned to the young brunette with the big brown doe eyes that I caught Steve sneaking glances at before. Now she had potential for Steve, nice build, strong frame, smart, could help him with tech, and she seemed nice enough except for this feeling that Natasha got from her like there was untapped potential just waiting to burst out of her. I shook the vibe off and made note to keep an eye on her but to also confront Steve about it when I got a brilliant idea on how to kick off my plan to get Steve a girl.

            When assigning rooms I made sure that Skye was the last one to not have a floor partner so she would have to share with a specific star spangled man with a plan. When the two scientists got off I hit the button for Steve’s floor.

            “Natasha what are you doing,” Steve asked with pure confusion written all over his face.

            “Well Cap, Skye here has nowhere to stay since there are no more guest floors and everyone else of the Avengers floors has a bunk mate except your floor. And I don’t think Skye or Bruce would like to bunk with each other, and Pepper certainly doesn’t want any girl besides herself sleeping with Tony so you get her.” I said with a smirk.

            I looked towards Skye who was blushing a little and then all of a sudden stopped and her face grew into an emotionless mask. ‘Strange’ I thought.

            The elevator dinged and opened up to Steve’s floor. “Have fun you two but not too much fun!” I said as I proceeded to push a blushing Steve and Skye out of the elevator. Steve looked back at me but all he saw before the elevators doors closing was my victory smirk.

            Plan A complete

 

 

*Steve POV*

           

            I turned back around after being pushed out of the elevator to see a smirking Natasha before the elevator doors closed. ‘Dammit I knew she was planning something!”

            I turn back around to see a nervously waiting Skye. She’s cute when she is nervous I think before I scold myself. ‘You don’t know anything about her besides her name, that she was injected with the same stuff Coulson was ejected with, she cute, she has pretty eyes, nice…..ARGH enough Steve you shouldn’t think about a woman like that. You are a proper gentleman.’

            Skye looked at me weirdly and realizing I must look stupid standing there, I cleared his throat and showed her around.

“We each have a full kitchen, dining room, living room, master bedroom, master bath, guestroom, guest bath, basically a luxury apartment,” I said while showing her around.

            I opened up the door to his room and let her walk inside. She looked over to him confused on why they were in his room and opened her mouth to say something but he said something first, “You are staying in here and I am going to the guest room.”

            She looked at him shocked, “You don’t have to do that,” she said shyly, “I can take the guest room, it is your floor.”

            I smiled warmly at her, “I can’t give a beautiful woman like yourself a crappy bed, you deserve the best.”

            Skye looked away and blushed. I went over and grabbed some clothes from my dresser, “I’ll let you get unpacked and maybe after you could show me how to use some of that technology I hear you’re good at?”

            “Stark’s not a good teacher?” she asked jokingly.

            I looked at her, “Is that even a question? He calls me a gorilla stuck in the Stone Age!”

            I see she is trying not to laugh. She probably doesn’t want to make me feel bad or embarrassed so I start laughing for her and she joins in a second later.

            “So I am hoping you are a better teacher then him,” I said while walking toward the bedroom door, “I’ll be out in the living room.”

            I closed the door and strode over the guest bedroom where I put my things away thinking about Skye.

 

***Skye POV***

 

            When the door closed behind Steve I started giggling like a mad woman ‘I am going to be sleeping in Captain America’s room on his bed! Oh how jealous Coulson is going to be. He will probably want me to steal Steve’s sheet for him.” I thought. “Woah stop acting girlie Skye and get out there before Steve thinks that you are going through his things. I might have been a little bit of a fangirl once but I have grown up from that.”

            While unpacking my mind drifted to Steve. I thought about his smile and how perfect it looked on him. About his voice and how deep it was. About his muscles and how his arms would feel wrapped around her as they fell asleep, about his delicious abs which I still have yet to see, and taste….hold it girl did you just say taste? Yup!

            “Ugh! Stop thinking those things Skye I know it has been a while and Steve is a wonderful guy but he’s not like that! And he wouldn’t like a girl like me anyway I am too broken,” I said to myself while finishing unpacking. I fixed my makeup and went out into the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch trying to figure out an iPhone. I chuckled at how cute he looked when he was confused and he looked up at me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

            “Help,” he said in such a playfully sounding weak voice which made me laugh even harder before walking over and helping him out. I didn’t know how much time had passed but we were doing OK. Steve got the basics for a flip phone since I decided to work with the oldest tech first and work our way up to the present. “And that is how it’s done,” I said while finishing up showing him an android.

 As I handed it to him our fingers touched and I felt electricity run through them which made me quickly pull my hand back and made the phone fall on the floor. I looked back up at Steve holding my hand to find him in the exact same position, hand waiting to receive the phone which was now on the floor, but his eyes were wide with shock.

At first I didn’t let him but soon after staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes I allowed him to take my hand which he held softly in between the two of us. I still felt the tingles of electricity flow between us which made me shiver at the feel, but it was a good feeling. I looked down to try and find out why this was happening but I only see our hands. When I look back up Steve’s face is only about an inch or two away from mine and still coming. My mind was at war, ‘Is he going to kiss me? Of course he is you idiot! But I don’t want to kiss him it might not end well Just shut up and go suck face with Captain America!’ We leaned in closer our lip barely touching……………..

**< 3**


End file.
